Family
by Severus-is-my-man5690
Summary: Vernon sells Harry when he's a teenager. Logan ends up being captured by The Labs sometime later. What happens when the two find out their family after they're brought together? Will they ever be rescued to live a normal life again? Logan aims to get his newest family member out. Past Mpreg.
1. Chapter 1

**Family  
** _"Chapter One"_

Waking with a small groan, Logan assessed his surroundings. Something he'd picked up from his times in the wars with Victor. He could feel the suffocating air of the chamber he was in, but also, he wasn't alone. There was a very small pre-teen sized kid laying so close to him he knew it was intentional on the kids part. Finding this more than a little creepy, and not remembering how he got into a room with a kid apparently snuggled up cozy with him, was not how he thought his night would end.

Slowly getting off the ground, and beginning to look about the room for a way to get out, he couldn't help but notice the air about the room became just a little more hard to breathe. Logan's eyes were drawn to the kid still on the floor. He must be affecting the air. Maybe he was a mutant that could control heat, or fire. No doubt he and the child were back in The Labs. Somewhere he swore he'd never be again.

Glancing at the kid still sleeping in the middle of the floor, Logan noticed his hair was severely matted and too long to be manageable in a place like this. He wondered how long the kid had been here. Rethinking waking the child, Logan took a seat on the floor away from him. Hoping he'd wake up soon because he needed to know how to get away from this place.

Ooooo

When Boy came to he noticed his pack was not with him anymore. The scary men with sleeping bullets must have taken his pack away. Boy couldn't control the distressed call that made its way passed his lips, curling in on himself for warmth.

Ooooo

Logan was sulking next to the adimantiam wall of the room he and the child were stuck in when the kid started making this loud feral screech for help. "That's just _great!"_ Logan muttered to himself as he ran his hands through his hair. He somehow got abducted by people who experiment on mutants, and they stuck him in a room with a Prime Submissive Feral mutant. With each call the kid was giving out, Wolverine was clawing to get out and answer back. It was his years of suppressing his feral instincts around humans that was keeping him in check right now, if only just barely.

Getting up from his spot near the wall, Logan made his way toward the boy curled up on the floor. Bending over and poking the kid in the back, Logan was not prepared for three familiar metal claws to come spearing straight into his throat. Thinking he had gotten himself into too much trouble this time, before he blacked out.

Slowly coming aware of life after a death was not something he could ever get used to. And right now there was so much assaulting his senses it was migraine worthy. This kid was going to be the death of him. There were what sounded like three separate people saying three words over and over in his mind as the fog cleared. Boy. Killed. Pack. Each word had a different image to associate where the word came from. It was so fast and repetitive that Logan almost missed the light weight on his chest. Boy. Killed. Pack. Was resonating through his skull, while the kid who'd just stabbed him was sobbing half on top of him. "No one's dead! Get OFF!" Logan snapped, finally having had enough of over stimulation. The last two words having been fueled by Wolverine. Logan sat up as the kid climbed off him. Feeling sorry as he seemed to shrink in on himself. If this kid had a tail, it would be tucked so far between his legs it would be touching his stomach. For some reason this didn't sit right with him. "I'm sorry, hey look. I'm fine. No harm done." Why was he apologizing to this runt? He didn't apologize to anyone, for anything. The slight smile the kid had on his face now though was worth it.

"What's your name, kid?" Logan asked gruffly. Surprised when instead of a vocal reply, the kid grabbed his leg with his right hand. Again he could hear a single word accompanied by an image of a person saying it. Almost like a memory. _Boy._ Logan thought on that. "I doubt that's your name." The person in the kids memory was a bulbous man with no neck and a blonde mustache. "Do you have another name?" _Freak._ Again the same fat man exclaiming the word. "Ok fine. It's boy." Logan grumbled. He didn't particularly like calling a human being either of those as a name, but for now it would have to do.

Both mutants were brought out of their musings when part of the adamantiam wall started sliding open. Logan noticed as soon as boy noticed this he was racing to the opening. Logan was less enthusiastic. He noticed it was a small opening with bars of adamantiam leading to another room. What Boy was so eager to get to he didn't know. He watched as Boy grabbed the bars and began pulling on them. Then trying to reach what was on the other side only to yelp in pain and real his arm back. Logan could see by now he was crying, as well as laying on the floor and releasing small chirping sounds. Almost like he was soothing his cub. By now Logan was making his way toward the submissive. There was no way these guys would have allowed this kid to get pregnant and actually have kept his kid. Crouching down, Logan regrettably took a peak through the hole in the wall. Not one bit surprised to find a baby of about 1 Year old sitting on the floor in an adamantiam pen that was connected to the bars on their wall. He could see an entire room on the other side and he noticed two soldiers standing on either side of the pen holstering rifles. "You guys are going to hell." Logan commented dryly as he grabbed Boy's hands from the bars and pried them loose. Bringing the kid into his lap on the floor away from the hole in the wall. Never would he wish that on any feral, let alone a submissive who's barely out of their teens.

Logan massaged Boy's head as he cried, unable to run his hands through the kids hair. As Boy drifted into an uneasy rest, Logan wondered why he cared so much about this small feral. Remembering what boy had said about killing him earlier he wondered if the kid was pack to him in the way he was pack to the kid. Slowly he let his control on Wolverine slip a little, to test the waters a bit. See if he could find anything about this kid to tell him what was going on. His nostrils flared as he caught the pungent smell of tears, and someone who hasn't seen a shower in god knows how long. Under all that though, there was a familiar ache in his chest. Something that called to him telling him this kid was pack. Not just pack though. This was his _son._


	2. Chapter 2

**Family**

 _Chapter Two_

 _Three Years Later_

Logan and Boy had now spent the last three years in this same circular room together. The only interruption being when one of them was taken for experiments. The soldiers never stopped using Boy's child to torture him. Logan had once tried to stop Boy from going to the hole in the wall, only to earn a stomach full of adamantiam blades for his efforts. That was the only time Boy had ever attacked him. Otherwise he seemed to trust him with everything else.

At first it was hard to get used to how Boy communicated. Now Logan was used to it. Preferring to communicate with Boy through Wolverine since it seemed more effective.

During his first few months with Boy, Logan had promised himself he would get them out. Now he wasn't so sure that was going to happen. He knew when they took him away from this room, men came and violated Boy. He could smell them on him, and he was always sedated. If they found a way out, Logan was going to make sure each and every one of them died under his claws for hurting his cub.

Oooooo

Logan was awoken from his snooze from the sound of gunfire. It actually took him a second to recognize the sound as it was muffled from the thick atimantium walls they were encased in. Standing from the floor where he and Boy slept he had enough time to make it to the door and pair up to the wall before the lights went out.

As his heightened eyesight adjusted to the darkness, he could see Boy was still asleep in the middle of the room. When he first had arrived here, he didn't understand why he slept in the middle of the room, now he did. It was easier to get an attack on the soldiers swarming into the room and not so easy to be cornered up against a wall. Logan was brought out of his thoughts when the door opened, pouring in the light from the outside. He didn't wait to attack, unsheathing his claws and sinking them into the first, second and third person to enter the room. Their guns clambering to the floor with heavy clangs.

Waiting a second to see if anyone else was coming through, Logan called for Boy. It was now or never. Whoever was here must have had everyone else too busy to be checking on them.

As they stepped into the hallway they had to shield their sensitive eyes from the florescent light. This was much brighter than where they've been staying for the last few years. Logan grabbed Boy's hand and began leading him down the hall he hoped lead toward where they were keeping his child. If they were leaving, they weren't leaving without the toddler.

Coming up to the first door on the left he tried opening it, but it was locked. Stepping back he raised his leg and kicked it in. The door was no match for his strength. It splintered off it's hinges as it opened, hitting the wall with a bang. That would probably draw people to them, they didn't have much time.

Logan grunted at Boy to hurry as he dragged them both into the room. Entering the room, Logan was not surprised to find someone here guarding the kid. What he was surprised to find, was the soldier holding a gun to the toddlers head as they came charging in. The soldier turned around with a smirk on his face. Logan wanted to punch it off. "We win." The soldier said smugly before pressing the trigger on the crying toddler.

The reaction was instant. Both Boy and Logan charged the soldier with blades now sheathed and ready to kill just as two unknown mutants ran into the room. One had a gold and red band around his eyes, and the other had tanned skin with white hair. They both watched in complete shock as the two feral mutants tore apart another human being.

Boy hunched down and reached out for his baby. He couldn't stop the yowl that escaped him when he touched an un moving foot. His baby had no head. Boy didn't feel so good. His pack alpha was telling him to go, but he couldn't leave baby.

Logan could feel the two newcomers just staring at them. He was trying to get Boy to come with him, but he wasn't leaving the toddler. Grabbing Boys wrist he lead him away from the two dead bodies and towards where the other two mutants were. He didn't make it very far before his legs gave out. Logan grabbed him and hoisted him over his shoulder and was not happy with having to compete in a staring contest with the new mutants before they would lead him out.

He followed the two unknown mutants past turns he couldn't remember, hoping they would lead him and his son to a safe place they would get help. He didn't trust himself to speak right now, as he hadn't done it in a long time. He didn't think he could do it right anymore.

Ooooo

The jet ride to wherever they were was a stressful one. He could hear every whisper these mutants were making. And Boy was crying the entire way. He kept himself between Boy and the new mutants. Not letting anyone reproach them. His nerves were too fried. He'd known he was a grandfather for three years. Now he just. . . Wasn't.

There were no windows in their part of the jet to show they were landing, but he could hear the difference in the engine to signify that it was shutting off.

He watched as the three mutants were shutting down the jet. The one with white hair stood and made her way cautiously towards him and Boy. Almost to guard the other two from them. It wasn't long before the red haired girl, and the one with the visor were standing next to the woman with white hair. If they noticed how He was leaning over Boy more to protect him from an attack, they didn't mention it.

Slowly his attention was drawn to the floor that was opening up and creating a ramp in front of the trio. Grabbing the still sobbing Boy, Logan followed them out.

They were lead into what looked to be a mansion. Into it's lower levels. There was no one around, as it must have been past bed time. Bed time. That was something they hadn't had in a long time. They hadn't needed to tell time for a long while.

Logan was following this trio for what seemed a while, tuning out what they were saying. More focused on Boy. His attention was brought back to the trio when he heard someone say Medical Bay. Stopping in his tracks, almost dropping Boy, Logan just stared ahead. Hoping these people would get the message that he wasn't going in there.

He was too focused on focusing ahead that he didn't hear what these people were saying or what they were doing until he felt his feet leaving the ground. He was rising and moving towards this Medical Bay, specifically where he didn't want to be and he didn't know how. Freaking out he started yelling. He'd never been this scared before and he didn't know what to do. He couldn't remember how to speak to these people, and they were forcing him and Boy in here. Flailing about he felt his claws come out and catch on the doorway as well as Boy dropping from his shoulder. He could hear boy crying in fright and that made him even more scared, because he couldn't get to him. Feeling a pinch in his calf followed by a familiar burning he'd associated with the stun guns, he felt betrayal flow through him. They couldn't trust these people. Mutants or not.


	3. Chapter 3

**Family**

" _Chapter Three"_

The trio who had extracted the two newest members of Xavier's School for Gifted Students were in the Professors office right now discussing what they've just discovered. The Professor having been up, after sending them on this mission.

"They're extremely feral Professor." Storm commented. "I don't know how long they were there, but Scott, and I encountered them killing one of the members who'd held them in a very brutal manner."

"That is worrisome" The Professor said. "Had the captor done anything to provoke such a reaction?"

"You mean besides holding them prisoner and doing experiments on them for god knows how long?!" Jean raved.

"There was a child at the guys feet. Didn't you see the young one reach for it before he started crying?" Scott said.

"Unless one of them starts talking, we can only speculate." Said the Professor, as he steepled his fingers in contemplation.

Oooooo

Waking from this sedative was the slowest thing Logan has remembered waking from, and he's woken from a lot of sedatives over the last few years. Finally what felt like ages, the thickness faded from his mind. He sat up faster than a snake striking. Releasing his claws ready to attack the three who betrayed him and his son. Only to see a shocked blue furry mutant staring at him who he's never seen before. There was a hint of wild in this man's eyes. Something familiar about it he couldn't remember.

 _My SON_ , Logan growled lowly to this strange wild man in warning.

Comprehension dawned on the blue mans face. "You're both safe here. I assure you."

Logan grumbled again. _Betrayal._

"Not here?" The blue man asked in shock. Logan turned to stare at Boy. Not choosing to answer. Blue man must have thought that was an answer alone, because he didn't look too happy when Logan looked back. "What's your name?"

 _Wolverine_

"What about your son's name?"

 _Boy_

"What's his real name?"

 _Don't Know_

"How long were you two with The Labs?"

 _Three Years Together, Boy don't know total._

"What do you mean he doesn't know the total?" Blue man asked in question.

 _Boy was there first._

Logan saw that Blue man was about to ask another question but he could hear Boy starting to wake. Quickly jumping off the medical bed, he rushed to boy's side. Now finally noticing the difference with his hair. He didn't have any. They had shaved it all off. Boy was going to be cold now.

 **Hi**

 _Hello_

Hank watched as the two interacted. Being the only one in the house who could understand their vocabulary it was probably a good thing he was in here when they woke up.

 **My. . .baby. . .**

Hank watched as the elder grabbed the younger in his arms and began rocking him as he started crying, slow rumbles of an Alpha comforting a submissive coming from him. He himself was a beta, but he was still classified as a feral. Something he'd never been more thankful for than today, because these two were going to have a long road ahead of them.

Oooooo

Hank just reached outside the Professors door when he glanced behind him. His two followers were still behind him, although at a sedated pace. "It's alright. Come on. He's a nice man, and he's been waiting to meet you both." Hank said as he opened the double doors of the Professors office.

Hank walked in and motioned for the Professor to be quiet as they waited for the two new mutants to join them. Slowly, and what felt like forever, Hank and the Professor saw a head peak around the corner of the door frame. Seeming to take in everything in the room at once. Assessing the threat level with a practiced eye.

 _It's good_ Logan said to Boy. Stepping further into the doorway.

Professor Xavier couldn't help but notice the height difference between the two of the newest additions. The father must have been well over 6'2'' and the son had to be only 5'. Clinging to his dad's arm for dear life.

"Come in. Come in" Professor Xavier said as he waved them in from behind his desk.

As the two slowly made their way into the room, the Professor never lost his smile. Logan guided Boy off to the side over by a couch opposite the blue man but neither of them sat.

"You can sit if you'd like." The Professor said.

"Honestly. I think they'd rather stand." Hank added offhandedly after having a stare down with Logan.

"Alright." The Professor conceded. "We've set aside some rooms for you both, so you may rest and recuperate from your ordeal." The Professor said smoothly.

 _Together._ Logan said in a hurry, Hank interpreting in quick succession.

"That can be arranged." The Professor agreed. "Hank would you mind showing them to their room?"

Charles watched in amusement as the two supposedly aggressive feral mutants followed their own resident feral out of the room. The father's back to the wall at all times, the man's eyes never leaving Charles' own. When the three had left his office he couldn't help the saddened sigh that left him. This was exactly why Sabertooth couldn't gain the ability to suppress non mutants. It only led to more fear, and that fear led to creations like The Labs, and Stryker's experimentations. If there was one horror story he never wanted to be face to face with it was Weapon X. One of Stryker's best products. Rumor was Sabertooth had betrayed his brother, now weapon X, to Stryker decades ago so he could begin his human suppression movement. Apparently the two didn't see eye to eye about what the immortal Alpha feral was doing.

It was said that Sabertooth and his also immortal brother were born just before the civil war movement, in the 1800's. Charles shuddered to think what the world would look like now if both these siblings believed in the same thing. It was a shame Sabertooth's brother was in Stryker's clutches. To have such a mutant on their forces would be invaluable to their cause.

Sighing again to shake these somber thoughts, Charles thought again on their newest charges. Another family hurt by Sabertooth's goal. He would help them, as best this school could.


	4. Chapter 4

**Family  
** _"Chapter Four"_

The last three months had progressed slowly. Hank had been the one to see if the mansions newest residents were able to be to rehabilitate themselves after years of relying on their senses for survival. It was not a fast process, and it actually worried him about what Wolverine's mutation was. So far Hank had seen the man punch a hole straight through the fridge with his bare fist, and then storm off soon after. As well as breaking a solid silver knife straight in half when he became frustrated with Hank trying to teach the two how to use the cutlery. At best Hank himself would only be able to bend silver.

On the contrary to Wolverine's temper, Boy was skittish to the extreme. He rarely left his father's eye sight, and when he accidentally got wrangled in to a group of rough housing with some of the older teenagers Boy had somehow broken Bobby's wrist. As soon as Boy realized this though, he wouldn't let anyone try to help the kid because he wouldn't let anyone near the pair of them. He crouched on top of Bobby and warned everyone away until Wolverine pried him off with a low rumble of his chest. Boy was either so distraught about breaking the kids wrist, or this had reminded him of something; because he was now wailing so loud Wolverine had to take him to their room and comfort him.

The group of X-men had found very quickly that Wolverine did not like Auroro, Scott or Jean. Hank suspected that had to do with the betrayal Wolverine spoke of on their first encounter.

Currently Hank was supposed to be keeping Wolverine and Boy occupied while the current X-Men conversed about a possible hot spot where Sabertooth was going to strike to try and murder the states senator. They didn't want these two severely damaged mutants to get messed up in the politics of war any more than they had been.

Currently Hank's one sided discussion about playing cards was just that. One sided. He could tell Wolverine was focused on something else. He was staring at the table, his eyes unfocused. Suddenly, and without warning, the tall mutant stood from his chair and began steadily walking as if he had never had a purpose greater than his destination ever before. Hank tried keeping up with him, but he'd never seen Wolverine so driven before.

Noticing where the man was taking them, and the direction of where they were going, Hank was trying to distract him. Hoping beyond hope he didn't know there was a supposedly secret meeting about the world's most dangerous mutant bent on global domination taking place right now in Charles' office.

When Wolverine reached the double doors to the office, Hank was not one bit relieved the doors were locked. He knew this guy had the strength of 50 men. A simple locked wooden door wasn't going to stop him. Still he couldn't help but jump when the brute man kicked in the door.

Rushing into the room after Wolverine, Hank was just in time to hear the man grunt _I go._

Hank was the first to reply, seeing as he was the only one to understand what was going on. "You can't this is too dangerous. Sabertooth is a mutant that can't be killed."

Charles was the first to recover from the shock of the sudden intrusion. "What's going on Hank?"

"He wants to go with." Hank said in shock. He'd never once seen this man want to fight for anything. Yes he had a huge temper, but it was never directed in physical fights. "We don't even know your mutation, Wolverine. This could be setting you back up to be captured. Do you want that?" Hank said somberly. Hoping the man would get his message.

 _I go._

Charles leveled his gaze with the man he knew fairly little about standing right in front of him. "Is there something you're not telling us?" He asked. Feeling disappointment flow through him when their newest feral just met his gaze unblinking. "Hank you must go, then, as well. We need to know why this is so important to him, and keep him safe." Everyone in the room could feel the energy in the area rise as Wolverine's chest rumbled in displeasure.

Ooooo

Even though Hank had explained to Charles that when a Feral had fused with their feral side so closely as Wolverine and Boy have, that they forget parts of being human. He still didn't feel any less calm that Wolverine was hiding something related to Sabertooth. Did Sabertooth have something to do with how the two had been in the Labs? He could only speculate until the group got back.

Ooooo

When the group arrived to the location where they knew Sabertooth to be, they were greeted by hundreds of people rushing out of the entrance of the government building at once. They were the only one's walking towards the danger.

As the group walked through the metal detectors Cyclops cringed as he beeped. His visor being made of metal. The rest of the group walked through smoothly until Wolverine stepped in and began beeping. Everyone turned to stare in confusion, surprised when he started a swift punching motion towards the metal detector and three elongated metal claws erupted from his knuckles. Swiftly stabbing into the metal detector and shutting it down.

"O-Okay. . ." Jean said in shock. Glad she'd never been on the receiving end of _those._

Hank began to realize maybe Wolverine trusted them a little more than they had thought if he could so easily have attacked any of them before. Only taking his anger out on other objects. "We should get going." He added as the group just continued to stare.

They watched as Wolverine sniffed the air, and seemingly took charge of their group and began leading the way. How he knew what Sabertooth smelled like no one knew. Must be a feral thing.

They were led past many doorways that were closed. All wondering and hoping that this wasn't a trap. Wolverine seemed on a one track mind. The group stopped in front of a single door at the end of the hall. How he knew anything was behind this certain door, no one knew, because even Hank couldn't find anything different.

Swiftly the taller man kicked the door in. He must be going for theatrics today. Wolverine was the first to enter. The group were not far behind. They watched as if in slow motion when Wolverine all but yelled "Victoooor!" in Enlgish, but having an animalist growl to it. They watched dumbfounded as Wolverine crouched ready to pounce, his claws from both hands sliding out with a snarl.

The reaction was instantaneous. "Shit!" Sabertooth exclaimed. Dropping the still alive senator, and quickly turning to face his long time enemy. "James! With the X-Men, how quaint!" He purred in a seduction. "How'd you enjoy the four year sabbatical I had set up for you?" Sabertooth asked with a smirk. "I heard Stryker just loved that grandchild."

The X-Men were not prepared for their newest resident to let rip the most animalistic yell they'd ever heard and charge at Sabertooth with lightning speed they'd only seen from said mutant. His metal claws were sinking into the rotten mutants' chest and abdomen in quick succession the watching group didn't think anyone was able to get that much damage on the superior feral mutant before.

Jean and Storm couldn't help the screams that escaped their throats as Sabertooth grabbed each side of Wolverine's head and neck and snapped it. The man fell to the ground with a resounding smash louder than should have been possible for someone of his size.

"Down boy!" Sabertooth yelled as he laughed maniacally. Dusting his hands off in mid-air as his wounds knit together. "You just never learn do you, brother." He said in mock disappointment. "That's my cue!" The crazy mutant exclaimed as the room began to fill with the sound of bone on bone cracking.

They watched helplessly as Sabertooth smashed through the window and took off. No one knowing what to do next.

"That's great." Jean exclaimed "How do we go back and tell the Professor and his son that we got him killed? Specifically when the Professor knew something like this was going to happen."

The group of mutants, including the shell shocked senator, were all drawn to the deceased mutant on the floor when his feet started to move. Slowly, as if it took great effort, the man's arms hoisted him up into a push up and he began shaking his head and cracking his neck. As if this was an everyday occurrence, coming back from the dead. With the same slow effort, Wolverine stood on shaky hands and pushed himself into a standing position. Cracking his back with a loud groan. Turning around he was greeted with the open mouths of the four other mutants he had accompanied. Still standing where he'd left them when he had attacked his brother.

 _What?_ He grunted with a raised eyebrow.


	5. Chapter 5

**Family  
** _"Chapter Five"_

When the group had arrived back after their, failed, albeit successful mission, Wolverine had said he was going to go sleep. He had already slept the entire journey back to the mansion. Something Hank had told them was a huge sign of trust, even if he disliked the majority of the group.

Currently the rest of the X-Men were seated in Charles' office. The kicked in door had been removed, and one could see straight to the hallway due to the void it left.

"So it was a success?" Charles asked in hope. Wondering why the four of his most trusted teachers were sharing secretive looks.

"Sort of. . ." Auroro said as she trailed off. Not sure how to tell the Professor they'd just witnessed someone come back from the dead.

"Please Professor, can't I just show you?" Jean asked desperately.

"Alright." Charles agreed. Staring into Jean's eyes to make a connection he often didn't make.

As the rest of them waited the few moments this would take, they couldn't help but notice the facial expressions the Professor was making. He apparently didn't know about any of this either.

As the connection broke Charles took a deep breath to calm his emotions. Was Wolverine really Sabertooth's brother? That would mean Wolverine would have had to have been Weapon X at one point. Swiftly wiping that thought out of his mind. He knew whatever this man _was_ he wasn't anymore. Due to Sabertooth and his thirst for domination, he had thrust his family so far out of the way he'd damaged them beyond repair. "Wolverine- James. I think he shares the same regeneration abilities as Sabertooth. Because they share the same genetics. Did any of you register that he called Wolverine his brother?"

"I didn't know Sabertooth had any family left. Isn't he from the 1800's?" Hank asked in confusion.

"You catch wind of information when you've had your ears to the ground as long as I have." Charles commented as he tapped his head. "There are rumors that he sold his brother to William Stryker in the 70's to front man his movement. They say the two didn't agree with what Sabertooth wanted to do. Since they both can't physically die, Sabertooth found a way to 'dispose' of his competition."

Jean looked ready to be sick. She'd heard from Charles what Stryker was capable of. "You think he's Weapon X, don't you?" Asked in fear.

Charles sighed. "Jean you must understand. The mind is fragile, even if it can regenerate. Whatever Wolverine has been in the past, he isn't now. Sabertooth has made sure of that."

"What did Sabertooth mean about Wolverine's grandchild?" Scott voiced from the side of the office. Having previously watched the proceedings with a calculating eye.

"I don't know. Was there any younger kids there when you found them?" Charles asked.

"Just them." Jean said softly. "They were the only two in the entire building. Like it was specifically for them."

"No. Jean, you weren't there. We walked in on them killing a guard in such a horrible manner, but. . .The kid. Wolverine's son; he was so distraught over this toddler that was shot in the head next to the person they'd just killed." Scott said somberly. "He was making the same wailing sounds there that he did when we couldn't get to Bobby after he'd broken his arm."

Hank stood from the spot he'd been sitting so fast, everyone almost missed the shocked expression on his face. "Oh my god. . ."

"What?" Auroro asked slowly.

"Oh my god! We've had it all wrong!" Hank exclaimed in surprise. "The son, he's- he's a Prime Submissive. . ." Hank said flabbergasted. He'd only ever heard stories of Prime submissives.

"Is that supposed to mean anything?" Scott accused shortly.

"Yes! I bet your bottom dollar Wolverine's son had a child while they were being held, and just before you two got to the room, the child was killed by the soldier that our two newest members were seen having killed in retaliation." Hank said in comprehension. "You don't mess with a Prime Submissive's children. They will kill to protect their cubs."

"What does that have to do with how he reacted with Bobby?" Scott asked in confusion. Still not seeing where Hank was going with this.

"He has an open parental link that's damaged from the death of his child. His mind is trying to find a way to fix it, but it won't work." Hank said somberly.

"But why Bobby?" Jean asked. "They're near enough the same age."

Everyone turned to the Professor as he hummed in thought. "I don't think Sabertooth and Wolverine are the only ones with regeneration in the family."

"So we have no idea how old Wolverine's son is, or how long he was kept by The Labs." Hank stated flatly.

"I think we should start with figuring his name out first. Hank I'll need your help to run it by Wolverine in the morning. He may be so fatigued from the regeneration. This would be so much easier if either of them could speak english." The professor muttered.

Ooooo

Charles was on his way to the elevator to make his way to bed after the nights long conversations when he caught a shadow out of the corner of his eye. Turning he could just barely see the head of Wolverine's skittish son popping up from the other side of the closest living room chair. The curiosity in those green eyes was too much for him to contain his slight smile.

"Come here, child." Charles said soothingly. "It's alright." Charles didn't realize how tense he was as he waited for the child to cautiously toe up to him. Remembering he probably shouldn't be making eye contact with this kid, it would probably intimidate him, he pretended to notice something in his lap. Miraculously this seemed to sooth the kid more than anything he had just said, because the kid had finished walking the rest of the distance. "What do you have there?" Charles asked. Noticing the tiny stuffed Unicorn the child had in his hands

Charles watched as the kid seemed to be having an internal battle with himself. He even started looking up and down the hallway. Probably looking for his dad. Charles was just about to rethink this communication and try and encourage the kid to go upstairs, but as soon as he thought of moving his arm the child had his small hand clasped around his forearm. Charles had a second to ponder what was going on before someone was communicating with him.

It's. For. My. Baby

Each word had it's own image passing through his mind. Each one a different person speaking the word. Memories, Charles realized. Comprehension dawned on him. The child couldn't speak English, but he could project it in a manipulated manner. Injenious. Charles felt a genuine smile spread across his face. He felt hope for the mansion's newest pair now, more so than he ever had.

Opening his eyes, Charles was graced with something he'd never seen. This child was smiling straight back at him. He didn't think anyone had ever seen this small boy smile since he'd been here.

"Where is your baby?" Charles asked. Knowing the answer already, but wanting to see how this young one's mind accepted such a thing. Seeing the light go out of this child was something he'd wish he'd never see again. If he had any doubt about this child witnessing his own child's death, he didn't now.

The child before him became pale and ashen. Eyes focused to the ground. Something Charles knew to be a submissive gesture to try to appease the dominant. Right now, being him.

My. Baby. Went. To. Heaven. The child said.

Before the child could slip his hand away from his, he saw an image of a Toddler, maybe 4 years old, with the most gruesome gunshot wound he'd ever seen. Charles knew now, there was definitely a reason they had killed that soldier.

Charles was going to ask another question, but was interrupted from rough grunt from above and behind him. Both him and the child turned to see the boys father staring down at them. Charles didn't need to say anything because the child responded with a low keening noise. The man on the balcony wasn't deterred from whatever argument these two were having because Charles heard the same grunt reply. As the kid walked away, he brushed his fingers across his arm.

Bye. The boy projected before starting up the stairs. His father following him into the bedroom. No doubt both of them getting into bed.

Charles was left alone in the hallway flabbergasted. His mind was going to be on overdrive tonight, that was for sure.


	6. Chapter 6

**Family  
** _"Chapter Six"_

Hank had for once wrangled his feral students, as he called them in his head, to eat breakfast with the rest of the students and teachers in the dining hall. The two new members having eaten with Hank alone in the kitchen before now.

Hank had seated the two on the end of the table, and he'd purposely told the Staff to sit an extra seat over in case anything happened today.

When the two of them had made a gigantic mess from pasta on their second day here, Hank the Charles had agreed it best to just keep it simple. Something that if they failed to use their utensils, wouldn't require mopping and a load of laundry just to clean.

Right now Harry was crouched over his food, like he always does, to ward off others stealing it. He'd only eat something if no one was looking his way. Wolverine on the other hand didn't seem to have a problem sitting in chairs and looking for all the world he was contemplating life's biggest mysteries as he tried to use his fork and knife. More often than not he'd end up using a single claw of his to spear the food. Hank thinks he might have thought it was easier, or maybe it was a habit he somehow remembered but didn't know where from.

As the crowd of teenagers thinned out of the dining hall, only leaving Hank and the Professor with the father and son duo, Charles thought he'd take this opportunity to approach the two about trying to find the child's name for them.

"James-" Charles started. Swiftly taken aback when Wolverine's head snapped up to stare at him and his nostrils flared in warning. Boy, sensing his fathers mood practically lay in his food.

 _Not James. Not since. . .Before?_

"Is that you telling or is that you asking?" Hank asked, having not yet told the Professor what Wolverine had said.

Charles, still not knowing what was going on, watched the two interact in trepidation.

 _Don't remember. . ._ Wolverine said low. _Used to be James. Now I'm not._

"Is that why you go by Wolverine?" Hank suggested.

 _Always have been Wolverine. But not always James._

"And you don't remember what you are now?" Hank asked, trying to follow what the man in front of him was saying.

 _I can't remember._ Wolverine said slowly as he grabbed his fork. _I remember Victor, but I don't know what these are. It's barely there._

Suddenly comprehension dawned on Hank. He shared what had just transpired with Charles. Telling the man of his suspicions that Sabertooth must have been trying to brainwash his equally powerful brother to join him in conquest.

"It worked out perfect with Stryker, why wouldn't it work out perfect for Sabertooth." Charles said sarcastically. "I think I'm going to have to delve into both of their minds if we ever hope of getting them healed. Try to undo whatever damage has been done."

Ooooo

Charles, Hank, Wolverine and his son were all about the Medical Bay in various forms of standing, sitting and laying. Boy was crouched on the Medical bed next to the one his father was laying on. Hank was standing in between Boy and Wolverine, in case the child got too distressed, and tried to interfere. Lastly, Charles was at the head of the medical bed unsure if they'd made a wise decision or not.

"Alright, try to remain calm." Charles said softly, not knowing if he was telling someone else that or himself. He was about to dive into the mind of someone who'd been living for over 200 years, as well as having multiple lapses of memory loss. He wasn't sure how this would turn out.

Placing each hand on either side of the mans head, he slowly entered. He'd never entered the mind of a Feral before. Not directly. Through Cerebro he'd located a few, but he'd always been to cautious to go further. Images, scents, and sounds flew past him so fast he was worried he might have lost himself.

Slowly gaining back the meticulous control he kept on his abilities he began searching for anything related to the child and Wolverine. He watched as the man could do nothing while their captors tortured his son with his own child. He witnessed one time when Wolverine tried to stop the child from getting hurt, but it didn't end well.

These held information to help them, but it wasn't what he was looking for. He tried searching for something earlier. Swiftly he felt himself sucked into a memory as if he was called to it.

"Lily it's him!" He saw the more healthier looking figure of Wolverine yell frantically to a woman with brilliant red hair. "Take Harry and go! I'll hold him off!"

"No! James! Come with us!" The woman pleaded, grabbing his hand.

"Take Harry, and get to the cellar and run, don't look back. I'll find you." Wolverine said urgently as he kissed her knuckles.

Charles watched as the Woman ran away from where he could see. Just in time for the door to explode in and a angry Sabertooth walked over the threshold. Charles noticed the crazed man looked less animalistic than he does now. Still with that predatory gleam in his eyes though.

"Hello, _James."_ Sabertooth purred. "Haven't seen you since you left me for dead in Vietnam." He added with a cold edge of warning.

"You know neither of us can die, Victor." Wolverine said in challenge. Charles watched calculating the scene when Wolverine let loos what Charles knew to be metal claws. But in this memory, they didn't have the metal he was accustomed to seeing.

"Oh why yes, you're right. That's why I brought back up."

Before Wolverine could charge his ex best friend, there were four quick stings in his abdomen and he fell hard on the floor, halfway into his attack against his brother. Out to the world.

Before leaving the feral's mind, Charles decided to try for an early memory related to Victor. Not Sabertooth. Hoping this would make things easier. Nobody ever knew the dominating mutants true name, not before he became Sabertooth.

Again he felt himself sucked into memory. Like it was reviving itself with his attention.

At first Charles thought he was witnessing a memory of his son, now named Harry, because this boy looked completely similar to the child. Except the clothes were the wrong era. This must be Wolverine as a child. He was running through the woods, sobbing his heart out.

"James!" A voice called.

Charles could feel the fear course through the young boy, but since he was in the mind of a feral, he could also taste it. Something he thought was very hard to relate anything to.

"James! Come on! It's just me. Victor!" The now identified voice yelled through the woods. "That guy wasn't our father. He deserved what he got."

"Mother won't see it that way." James said softly, the tear tracks glistening off the moon light as he stepped out from behind a tree. Directly next to his brother.

"Where are you going?"

"Away. I can't stay here." James said somberly.

"I'll come with! Brother's forever right!"

Charles watched as James seemed to second guess if he should consider even going with his older brother. He was surprised beyond belief when James smiled and grabbed Victor's outstretched hand.

"Brother's forever." James agreed.

"Come on lets run. Us Howletts. We stick together." Victor said before taking off at lightning speed. James hot on his heals.

Slowly pulling out of the man formerly known as James Howlett, Charles felt he only had more pieces of the puzzle to put back together. Not having put any together like he hoped.

He knew one thing. In accordance to a the packs ranking system, although both Victor, and Wolverine were Alphas, Victor was the dominant alpha in their relationship.


	7. Chapter 7

**Family**

" _Chapter Seven"_

The next day none of the teachers could find Wolverine. Wherever he was he hadn't taken his son, Harry with him, because said son was being occupied by the Professor in his office while everyone looked for his father.

For someone with so much brute strength, no one could understand how he could have just slipped away un noticed. Nobody was sure if he knew what to do on his own outside the manor, so they'd taken to getting a few of the older students to look as well.

It wasn't until Hank got a mental message from the Professor to check the edge of the forest that his office looked out onto, that anyone even came close to finding him.

Hank could hear something going on before he could see it. Sounded more like scissors cutting through paper followed by a giant boom someone would associate a tree falling would make.

Coming through the tree line, Hank finally understood what was going on. Wolverine was letting his stress, and anger out by gutting and chopping down these trees. Nobody couldn't say this guy had a ton of self control. Hank had talked to Charles about it before. They knew Wolverine could easily massacre everyone in this building without breaking a sweat. Even with everything that was going on, the brother of the worlds most evil bent mutant was choosing to stand above Evil even when his world had fallen apart.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" Hank asked, knowing the man had heard him approach.

 _No._ Wolverine grunted as another tree fell.

Hank watched on as three more mature trees overcame the same fate. "It's not you against the world anymore. You have help." He offered.

"I SAID NO!" Wolverine yelled in furry. Stabbing his claws into the tree nearest him and climbing it. Now out of reach of the man who was pestering him.

On his trek back to the manor, Hank couldn't help but think of how this was the second time Wolverine was able to say something unbidden from his feral mannerisms. The last time was in anger as well. There had to be another way to have this man access his human side without getting so angry. For one they couldn't take the risk, and two nobody should be angry all the time. It wasn't healthy.

Ooooo

Charles was silently grading his students essays when he felt a sudden shift in the rooms energy. Something he was quite sensitive to with being a telepath.

"Harry, what's wrong?" Charles asked in question. He had told the two newest mutants the youngest one's name after finding it from Wolverine's mind. He didn't know how the pair of them had come across the name Boy for him, but it just wasn't suitable. Or conducive to their healing. "Child?"

Charles had now maneuvered himself to be beside the couch the child was laying on. It wasn't often they saw Harry actually spread out to his full height. More often than not he was crouched or hugging his knees.

To Charles it felt like a lifetime before Harry had lifted his much smaller hand to rest it on his arm. Charles only had a moment to think how peculiar his ability was that it worked through clothes before Harry was talking to him.

 **I miss my baby.**

Charles felt like there was always something happening since these two moved in. They'd made some progress with Wolverine, but he'd really like to help his son too.

"How old was your baby?" Charles asked.

 **My baby wasn't old.** Harry projected as a funny look crossed his face.

"I didn't mean that. How many birthdays did your baby have?" Charles said. Trying to gouge the length of time this child could have been used against this hurting child.

 **My baby didn't have any birthdays, but I know he was a good boy. He wasn't like me. I'm a bad boy. Bad boys don't get birthdays.**

Charles knew if he had a hair line, his eyebrows would be reaching it by now. "What else don't bad boys get?"

 **Bad boys don't get food, bad boys sleep in the cupboard under the stairs, and bad boys don't go to school! I don't want bad boys for my family. I want good boys. I want my babies to have toys, and a bed, a real bed! I never slept in a bed before we came to live here.**

"Who says you're a bad boy?"

 **Uncle**

Charles felt his stomach flip at that response. There was no way Sabertooth would ever let another mutant suffer through something such as this. Even if it was his enemy brother's son. "Uncle?" Charles asked. Hoping he was wrong.

 **Uncle Vernon. He was such a hard working man. He put a roof over my head, he clothed me, he raised me. And I was always a bad boy. I tried to be good. I did. It never worked.**

"What would happen when you were a bad boy?" Charles prodded. Now secretly glad Wolverine was off on his own. Or they'd never have found this information out about the child.

Harry didn't answer, instead Charles saw so many images he wished he'd never seen. One that stuck out was of a largely obese man attempting to drown Harry in the tub. Another flashed by, a horse faced women holding his hand on the electric burner of the stove as the child screamed. No doubt the red hot metal eating through his hand.

 **I was punished.**

Ooooo

Charles had called Hank to his office to make sure Harry was brought to one of the older students, Wolverine being occupied at the moment. He needed to discuss this turn of events with his two medical staff. He was pretty sure the child wasn't even upset about talking about this, he whole heartedly believed everything he said. It was normal to him.

When Hank had come back, he called for Jean to join them. She was wondering what this was about. Since today was a weekend, and nobody had any classes.

Charles placed his hands on his desk. Trying to think of how best to broach this subject. "I found something else to the two's problems. This time it concerns Harry."

"You're kidding, right?" Jean said in suprise. "I thought he was doing pretty well. I was going to actually suggest we put him in class soon."

"Considering he just told me he's never been to school a day in his life, I doubt that would be a good idea." Charles said slowly.

"What do you mean he told you?" Hank asked in shock. "Since when can you understand them?"

"I can't. It's just Harry. He has an ability to communicate through projection. With touch." Charles admitted. "And from all that he said to me today, I feel confident enough to bet my Ph.D. that he has Stockholm Syndrome."

Nobody in the room spoke for a good few seconds.

"Then your confident he has it." Hank said finally.

"Yes, and it's not from when they were in The Labs. It's from where he was living before. He mentioned an uncle- Not Sabertooth" Charles added quickly after the shocked looks he was receiving. "I can guarantee you, he literally thought his name was Boy until we found otherwise."

"What are we going to do about this?" Jean asked.

"I suggest we have you, Hank, try and talk to him. See if we can't achieve something he'd associate being a "bad boy" with. His words not mine. Then we have to retrain what he associates as the punishment." Charles suggested.

"That sounds incredibly simple in theory, but they've been here for well over four months. There hasn't been an issue yet.


	8. Chapter 8

**Family**

" _Chapter Eight"_

Hank hadn't been looking for Harry, but when he saw the child sitting alone in the living room while the rest of the students attended class, he couldn't help but be drawn to him. He couldn't help but wonder, how he sat idle all day. Didn't he ever get bored?

Sitting next to the smaller child, Hank noticed the wariness held in his gaze. How he inched his feet further away from the Beta as if to draw into himself more. Hank saw the signs of fear Harry was displaying. To someone not familiar with feral behavior these little things could be brushed away as nerves, or perhaps too much idle energy.

"I heard from someone that you've been holding out on us with what you can do." Hank said in greeting.

 **What?** Harry said swiftly. His face going pale.

"Why didn't you tell us you could project your memories to communicate with others." Hank said cheerfully.

 **It's a mistake. I don't do that.**

Hank noticed as Harry stared into his hands he had said he _didn't_ doit. Not that he _can't_ do it. Hoping he wasn't about to ruin the tentative trust this child had in him, Hank reached out to touch the boy's leg. Harry, seeing this moved at a speed he'd only seen two other people move and grabbed Hanks wrist just as Hank's hand closed around Harry's wrist.

 **Don't touch m-** Hank heard in his head, the words cutting off mid-sentence as Harry's head lulled back against the armrest. Worry sparked through Hank before he felt himself being sucked into someone else's mind. He only had to take one guess about who's as his vision was thrown into a small kitchen that was decorated with the usual 80's decorations one would expect with a kitchen in that time. A spattering of 70's style still left about.

Hank deduced this must have been the early 1980's then. His vision in this memory was just above the mop of hair he recognized as Harry. The child had short cut hair and appeared no different physically than he did now at the manor in the 2010s. He watched as Harry slowly tiptoed up to a large man with little neck and blonde hair.

He could feel Harry's fear, but also his determination to complete the task he was doing. Hank watched on as Harry let out a muffled noise that sounded between a hack a cat would produce, and a normal cough.

"What Boy?" The man asked glancing up from the table where he was reading the paper in disgust. "You know I don't speak Freak." He said as he looked back to his paper. "I've told you, once you can speak to me like a normal member of society, then we'd talk."

Hank, being what he was, was probably the only one to understand what happened next.

 **Aunt Petunia wants-** Harry was cut off with a short pudgy finger stabbed in his face.

"I told you Boy, nobody in this household speaks _Freak_. Do you want time out of your cupboard or _not_?" The man all but yelled. His face getting more red with each word. "I know you know perfectly well what I'm saying." He finished as he turned back to his paper. Clearly dismissing the boy.

Hank watched as the child seemed to think about his next decision. He could see the war going on behind those emerald orbs. He stomach sank as he saw Harry try to discretely touch the man's leg without notice. With how this scene was going, Hank doubted this would end well. The mystery man apparently noticed as well.

 **Warning: Child Abuse To Follow: Scroll To Next Bold If You Don't Want To Read**

The man bunched up the paper in his hand and faster than Hank thought a man of his stature could move, he delivered a precise uppercut to Harry's jaw. The kid fell like someone had cut the strings keeping him standing.

The man stepped over the oblivious child and went straight to the stove. Hank knew now, this was something he did regularly. There was too much habit in this not to be.

Hank heard as Harry took a huge gulp of air. As if he'd just come to life. Realizing now, Harry had the same healing factor Wolverine did. He also wondered if that was why he was classified as a feral. He didn't have very man feral habits that he'd noticed. Other than what one would associate with his rank as a Prime Submissive.

"Don't you dare spit that blood on this clean floor, or you'll get it again. You swallow it like the savage you are!"

Hank had been right. This had happened before. He couldn't help his heart breaking at the thought of this teenage something child having gone through this alone. He wondered when the people in this house had noticed that the child stopped aging at one point.

Hank sighed as he heard Harry choking on the blood this man was ordering him to swallow. He knew submissives hated the taste of blood. It was appealing to an alpha only, and then only a select few. Like Sabertooth. Unlike the elder brother, Wolverine didn't seem to share the same palette. Hank had never seen him do anything odd around blood, and the two of them were covered in it when they came to the manor.

"Hurry up!" The man fumed before kicking the boy in the back of the head. The man smirked cruelly as the boy spit the blood and saliva out that had been warring in his mouth. "Up!" The man demanded. "Now!" He added when Harry didn't seem to move.

Hank watched as Harry rolled and stood on shaky legs. His head to the floor.

"Come." The man said pointing right in front of him. Hank watched dumbfounded as the quiet boy he had grown accustomed to slowly walked towards this man. He suddenly knew that this man was unknowingly filling the missing Alpha link that Harry would be looking for. He was able to push Harry around so easily because the child only wanted to please him. He wasn't happier now that Harry had Wolverine in his life than he was before. Even if the two stubborn ferals fought like a married couple.

Hank didn't know when in this memory the man had turned the burner of the oven on, but he was pretty sure he didn't want to see what was about to transpire. For the life of him he wanted to know how to not see this, but as he was inside someone else's mind, he didn't know how. This wasn't his field of expertise. He had a good feeling now why Harry didn't want to be touched.

"Arm." The man said as the scene unfolded before him. Secretly glad when Harry hesitated. "You give me your arm, or you won't get anything to eat for a month, boy!" The man demanded. His face turning red again.

He apparently knew just what to say to manipulate his charge, because Harry gave him the closest arm and Hank almost missed it when the light in those green eyes faded. Leaving nothing but a dull dark look he'd never seen before.

When the man grabbed the child's hand and held it to the fire red burner, Hank was beyond shocked when the child didn't even react. He didn't flinch at the heat, he didn't scream in pain. Nothing.

The man held Harry's hand on the stove for what Hank thought was long enough to leave third-degree burns. Soon, after no reaction from the child, the man threw Harry across the kitchen and he landed on the floor like a rag doll. His eyes unseeing, and his burnt hand was now severely charred. Something burned that bad would require immense grafts, and possibly leave the hand unable to function.

"Pathetic! You're such a useless waste of space!" The man hollered. His voice falling on deaf ears. As the man began marching out of the kitchen, he said one more thing to the boy numb to the world on the floor. "I want that floor spotless, and you in that cupboard when I come back! You're not getting food for a week. You hear me, boy!"

Hank was expecting the memory to end here, but it didn't. He could hear the tough burnt skin of Harry's hand cracking and sizzling as it knitted itself back together. Harry must have just come into his mutation because the skin left after the healing that Hank could see was fresh pink. Like new untouched skin would be.

Hank noticed when Harry came back to himself. It wasn't until his hand was fully healed. The child had curled into a tight fetal position, unmoving.

 **End Of Warning:**

Without warning, Hank was suddenly thrown out of Harry's mind. The child must have become aware of what was happening before Hank himself could do anything. Being sucked into someone else's memories then suddenly thrown out was so overwhelming, Hank almost had his chin right in the spot where two familiar blade-like claws were produced out Harry's knuckles. He had time to think that this apple didn't fall far from the tree when Harry grabbed both his arms and stuck his legs into his abdomen. Rolling them both off the side of the couch so Harry was on top of the other mutant.

For a split second, Hank felt himself fear for his life. Then before he could do anything, Harry released him, having straddled his legs around his hips, and ran off.


End file.
